In today's television content distribution systems, customers are provided an expansive array of television content. Given the overwhelming amount of television content available to customers, service providers and/or network operators are confronted with various challenges relating to television content distribution. For example, service providers and/or network operators may manage large amounts of television content transfers, as well as deal with time constraints, distribution issues, resource constraints, etc., associated with television content distribution.